Original Sin
by leonwe5ker
Summary: Hay veces que el amor puede ser cruel, traiciono a su mejor amigo, pero eso no le importaba, solo importaba que el y ella fueran felices. Mal summary, ya se me ocurrira algo mejor. M por NTR.
1. Chapter 1

Original Sin 1

Dicen que un amor no correspondido es lo peor que te puede pasar en esta vida.

Pero la verdad están muy equivocados.

Lo peor que te puede pasar es que sea correspondido y traicionado a tus espaldas.

* * *

Instituto Kuoh

-...Hyoudou por fin lo he decidido.-Exclamo un Saji Genshiro.-

Un joven de pelo castaño claro, ojos color gris oscuro.

Dirigiéndose a Issei Hyoudou, un joven de 16 años, cabello castaño oscuro algo desordenado, y ojos color avellana.

-...A que te refieres Saji?.-

-...Le diré lo que siento!.-

-...eh?.-

-...Que le diré lo que siento a Kaichou!.-

-...Oe oe oe, no crees que te estas precipitando demasiado?.-

-...No me importa, me da igual si me rechaza, con que sea consiente de lo que siento por ella yo estaré contento!.-Alzando la voz.-

-...Vale pero luego no vengas llorando a mi cuando te rechace, ya sabes lo que piensa Sona-Kaichou en cuanto a las relaciones Amo-Sirviente.-

Así es, ambos Jóvenes eran sirvientes.

Pero no cualquier tipo de sirviente.

Ambos pertenecían desde hace meses a sequitos demoniacos.

Issei pertenecía al sequito Gremory.

Mientras que Saji al Sitri.

Ambos clanes eran de los renombrados clases dentro de la sociedad demoniaca.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban debajo de un pequeño árbol, disfrutando de la briza y de la sombra que producía el mismo mientras charlaban.

Si alguien hubiera visto esta escena hace meses se sorprenderían, cuando se conocieron no se llevaban bien, ya que ambos poseían [Sacred Gear] de tipo de dragón era de esperarse.

Pero tras haber pasado por múltiples batallas a las que a ambos casi les cuesta la vida, luchando hombro con hombro, se volvieron mas cercanos, y con ello buenos amigos.

-...Y.-

-...Y que?.-

-...Ya sabes como te confesaras?.-

-...Ya se me ocurrirá algo.-Recostándose sobre el tronco.-

-...Solo no la cagues de acuerdo?.-Respondió el castaño.-

-...Jajaja puedes estar seguro de que no pasara.-

-...Jajaja, entonces esfuérzate.-

-...Gracias.-Sonriendo.-Oye.-

-...Que sucede?.-

-...Como van las cosas entre tu y Rias?.-

-...Bastante bien supongo.-

-...Supones?.-

-...Bueno, no es la gran cosa, realmente no hemos pasado de un beso.-

-...EHH!?.-Abriendo los ojos como platos.-

-...Q-que?.-

-...Como que solo la has besado? Que paso con la bestia pervertida de hyoudou que conocí hace meses!?.-

-...No es tan simple sabes? No es como si pudiera hacer las cosas que yo quiero cuando yo quiera.-

-...Ah vamos, si llevan ya varios meses desde que salen.-

-...Cuando tengas novia lo comprenderás.-Esbozando una sonrisa.-

-...A que vino esa frase tan engreída?.-Haciendo una mueca de disgusto.-

-...Es que es algo que un chico que nunca a tenido novia nunca entendería.-

-...Eso no será por mucho! Ya veraz confesare mis sentimientos y saldré exitoso! Ya veraz seré el hombre que en un futuro desposara a Sona Sitri.-Después de Gritar eso el castaño salió corriendo a quien sabe donde.-

-...Buena suerte Saji.-Cerrando los ojos, quedándose domino contra el tronco.-

* * *

Saji se encontraba parado frente a la puerta que daba paso a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Sudando a borbotones, claramente nervioso.

Armándose de valor, tocando la puerta con cuidado.

Toc Toc

-...Pasa.-Hablo una voz femenina desde adentro.-

-...Con su permiso.-Abriendo la puerta, entrando a paso rápido, cerrando la puerta tras el.-

-...Y? que se te ofrece Saji?.-Pregunto una chica morena, con el pelo corto hasta el cuello y gafas de cristal la cual sostenía algunos documentos en sus manos.-

-...B-bueno vera Kaichou.-Hablo el castaño claramente nervioso.-Vengo por una cuestión personal.-

-...Si necesitas asesoramiento en tu vida personal puedes hablar con alguien mas.-Volviendo la vista a los documentos.-

-...N-no, vera, esta cuestión la involucra a usted también.-

-...Tienes mi atención.-Dejando los documentos sobre la mesa.-

-...Bueno, por donde empiezo.-Volteando hacia los lados mientras gotas de sudor frio recorrían su frente.-Desde antes de que me uniera a su sequito, yo sentía una tremenda admiración hacia usted, la cual aumento con el tiempo, siempre la estuve observando desde la distancia.-

-…...-La morena se mantenía en silencio, escuchando con atención al castaño.-

-...Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas admiración sentía hacia usted, pero después esa admiración se convirtió en atracción y pues.-Parando de hablar ante un gesto que hizo la morena con la mano.-

-...Por que me estas diciendo eso?.-Sin perder su cara seria.-Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de la Relaciones entre amo y siervo verdad?.-

-...Así es, lo comprendo perfectamente, es solo que...-Cerrando los ojos con fuerza.-La amo tanto que no puedo evitarlo!.-Grito el castaño a todo pulmón.-

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala.

Temiendo lo peor el castaño le dio la espalda a su dueña.

-...Yo, lo siento Kaichou, si esto que dije fue una molestia para usted entonces...-

El castaño no termino de hablar cuando sintió el agarre de la mano de su dueña en la suya.

-...No es ninguna molestia Saji.-Dijo la morena en un tono suave.-

El castaño estaba atónito, el esperaba todo menos esta reacción, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser esperaba que así fuera.

-...Sabes Saji-kun, si hay algo que eh aprendido de Rias, es que las leyes demoniacas, la fama, la fortuna, o el honor de nuestras familias son cosas que no deben de anteponerse a nuestra felicidad, que ante todo debemos pensar en nosotros mismos antes que en lo que dirán los demás.-

-...Entonces.-

-...En este momento no siento ningún sentimiento de amor hacia ti.-

Ante este comentario el castaño casi se hecha a llorar.

-...Pero, eso no significa que no podríamos intentarlo.-Continuo la morena.-

-...E-entonces.-Volteando a ver a Sona.-

-...Cuida bien de mi Saji-kun.-Dijo la morena esbozando una sonría.-

-...Eh? ah, cuida de mi también Sona.-Regresando la sonrisa.-

-...Quien te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre?.-Pregunto la morena serena.-

-...Eh? ah esto, bueno, lo siento mucho!.-

-...Bueno ahora retirare, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-Regresando a su escritorio.-

-...E-entonces con su permiso.-

-...Una cosa mas.-

-...Si?.-

-...Esto tiene que permanecer en absoluto secreto entendido?.-

-...Si! como ordene!.-Exclamo el castaño saliendo de la sala.-

-...Te esperare en la salida cuando todos se hayan ido a casa.-

-...Hai!.-Exclamo el castaño saliendo de la sala.-

En ese momento el castaño estaba que irradiaba felicidad, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Esta apunto de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el era el novio de Sona Sitri!

-...Tengo que contárselo a Hyoudou!.-Dijo para si mismo sacando el teléfono móvil escribiendo un mensaje con suma rapidez.-

 _Hyoudou! Excelentes noticias!_

 _A yura le crecieron los melones!?.-Respondió Issei.-_

 _Que? No idiota!.-_

 _Entonces?.-_

 _Bueno, es un poco vergonzoso pero estoy tan feliz que tengo que contárselo a alguien!.-_

 _De que se trata entonces?.-_

 _Yo Saji Genshiro soy oficialmente el novio de Sona Sitri!.-_

 _Woooo, felicidades, pensé que morirías solo y virgen pero al parecer me equivoque.-_

 _Jodete...-_

 _Jajajaja como sea felicidades amigo, esfuérzate por no cagarla!.-_

 _Lo que digas, ah, una cosa mas, podrías no decirle a nadie acerca de esto? Se supone que debía mantenerlo en secreto pero estaba tan feliz que debía contárselo a alguien.-_

 _No te preocupes por eso, tu secreto, y el de Kaichou, están a salvo conmigo.-_

 _Muchas gracias Hyoudou.-_

 _No hay de que, somos amigos después de todo.-_

Saji guardo su teléfono en su bolso y salió corriendo en dirección a su salón.

...

El dia paso sin mas, el castaño Sitri se encontraba en la pue del instituto esperando a su dueña y ahora novia.

-...Joder estoy demasiado nervioso.-Decía el castaño para si mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.- De que deberíamos hablar? Debería tomar su mano!? No no no, contrólate Genshiro no llevamos ni un día saliendo, no quiero parecer un lanzado!.-

-...Perdón por la espera.-Dijo la morena acercándose lentamente.-

-...Ah, no hay problema Kaichou, acabo de llegar.-

-...Bueno nos vamos?.-Pregunto la morena comenzando a caminar.-

-...H-hai!.-Es castaño hizo amago por seguirla.-

* * *

Ambos llevaban ya un buen rato caminando, Saji estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar.

Sona por su lado, parecía no importarle mucho, es mas, parecía que ese silencio le agradaba.-

Ambos siguieron caminando como sin nada.

-...Esto.-Fue el castaño quien hablo.-

-...Sucede algo Saji-kun?.-

-...Eh, bueno, siento que este silencio es demasiado incomodo.-

-...Si tu no empiezas una conversación entonces yo no lo hare, no me gusta hablar si no es necesario.-

-...Eh, bueno, entonces, como estuvo su día?.-Tremendamente sonrojado.-

-...Lo mismo de siempre, mandarle un reporte a mi hermana, revisar el progreso de sus entrenamientos, vigilar que la barrera no haya detectado algún demonio callejero, jugar ajedrez con Rias.-

-...Ya veo.-

-...Pero si no es eso lo que hace a diario?.-Pensó para si mismo.-

Ciertamente, ese tipo de actividades ya eran cotidianas para la morena, algo asi como una rutina.

-...Y Kaichou, no tiene algún Hobby?.-Pregunto el castaño rascando su mejilla.-

-...Hobby? Supongo que leer.-Dijo sin desviar la mirada del frente.-

-...Y que lee?.-Pregunto entusiasmado.-A mi me encantan las novelas de Sci-Fi, sin mencionar los dramas adolecentes.-Continuo el castaño.-

-...Que? de que hablas? Yo solamente leo si se que le puedo sacar provecho, libros de política, historia, ciencias, cualquier cosa de la cual pueda alimentar mi mente.-

El castaño quedo en shock.

-...Bueno, aquí nos separamos.-Dijo la morena.-

-...Si, bueno, hasta mañana Kaichou.-Observando a la morena irse hasta perderla de vista en una de las esquinas.-

-...Bueno, no fue como lo esperaba pero bueno, hubiera sido peor.-Dijo el castaño suspirando.-Tendré que esforzarme mas mañana!.-Dándose ánimos a si mismo.-

* * *

Lo que el castaño Sitri ignoraba completamente era que en la esquina donde perdió de vista a su dueña y ahora novia, se encontraban nada mas ni menos que Sona, y su mejor amigo, Issei, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.-

-...Y dime, disfrutaste la compañía de Genshiro?.-Pregunto el casta castaño separándose un poco de la morena.-

-...S-sabes que solo hago esto porque tu me lo pides cierto?.-Dijo la morena jadeante.-

-...Como esperaba de mi dulce Sona.-Dando pequeños besos en su cuello.-

-...Hya!.-Dejando salir un adorable gemido el cual ahogo mordiéndose un labio.-

-...Que sucede? No te contengas tus gemidos son música para mis oídos.-Dijo el castaño mientras continuaba su labor.-

-...N-no.-apenas en un susurro, tremendamente sonrojada.-

-...No que?.-Pregunto el castaño divertido, tomando a Sona por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo.-

-...A-aquí no, en mi a-apartamento, estaremos mejor.-Observando el rostro del castaño que la miraba contento.-

* * *

Bueno esto es una especie de prologo por llamarlo de algun modo, si les gusta lo continuare, si no, lo dejare morir.

Espero sus reviews.

Saluditos :3


	2. Chapter 2

Original Sin 2

* * *

Iluminados por los rayos de sol.

Despertándose lentamente, observando al castaño durmiente junto a ella, el cual cubría su desnudes con sabanas blancas.

Sonriendo tenuemente al ver al castaño.

La morena solo pudo atinar a acorrucarse sobre su pecho.

Ni ella misma recordaba como habían empezado a estar de esa forma.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era el presente, que ambos estaban juntos y podrían amarse todo lo que quisieran.

El castaño poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, observando a la morena desnuda sobre su pecho.

-...Buenos días preciosa.-Sonriendo.-

-...Buenos días.-Devolviendo la sonrisa.-

-...Dormiste bien?.-

-...Si ya sabes cual es la respuesta para que preguntas?.-Respondió acercándose mas al rostro del castaño.-

-...Porque me encanta escucharlo de ti.-

-...Fue maravilloso.-

-...Justo lo que quería oír.-Besando a la morena con suavidad.-

Respondiendo al beso, la morena lamio un poco los labios del castaño, como si pidiera permiso para entrar.

El castaño separo un poco sus labios, otorgándole acceso a la morena.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza por tomar el control, batalla que gano el castaño.

Separándose, aun conectados por un delgado hilo de saliva conectado a sus bocas.

-...Issei...-

-...Si?.-

-...Te amo.-Escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño.-

-...Lo se.-Abrazando a la morena con sumo afecto.-

-...Oye Issei.-Separándose del castaño, sentándose sobre la cama, llevando la sabana hasta su pecho, cubriendo su desnudes, mirándolo fijamente.-

-...Que sucede?.-Imitándola.-

-...Nunca me contaste porque me pediste que aceptara salir con Saji.-

-...Ah sobre eso, bueno realmente no hay un motivo claro para mi, creo que solo es porque cuando se llegue a enterar que su mejor amigo sale con la chica que el ha estado persiguiendo durante meses se desmoronara, por lo que pensé que seria bueno darle una "compensación".-

-...Y eso excusa tratarme como un objeto?.-Dándole la espalda al castaño haciendo un puchero.-

-...Vamos, sabes que no es eso, tu eres la persona mas importante para mi.-Abrazándola por la espalda.-

-...Idiota.-Tomando uno de sus brazos sonriendo apaciblemente.-Y ya hablaste con Rias?.-

-...Sabes que no puedo hacer eso por el momento, ¿acaso sabes con se pone cuando esta celosa? No quiero ni imaginar como se pondrá cuando se entere de que le ponía los cuernos con su mejor amiga.-

-...Tienes razón, pero, de cualquier modo no era tu meta convertirte en el rey del harem?.-

-...Ciertamente, mi meta no ha cambiando, pero en este momento mi máxima prioridad eres tu ninguna otra chica me interesara hasta que formemos una familia juntos.-

-...Issei...-Volteando a ver al castaño feliz, cerrando los ojos, separando sus labios ligeramente sonrojada.-

-...Sona.-

Ambos empezaron a acercarse uno al otro lentamente intentando sellar sus sentimientos en un beso.

Pipipipi Pipipipi Pipipipi

Para desgracia de ambos el despertador de Sona comenzó a sonar, acabando con el momento.

-...Ah, que lastima.-Exclamo el castaño separándose de la morena.-

-…...-Sentándose en silencio al borde de la cama obviamente disgustada.-

-...No te pongas así.-Saliendo de la cama tomando su ropa.-Sabes que si demoro mas de la cuenta Rias podría sospechar.-

-...Tienes Razón, después de todo a lo que ella concierne estas cumpliendo un contrato con un joven extranjero que no se puede acostumbrar al horario de Japón por lo que necesita a alguien para pasar el rato hasta dormirse.-observando el suelo.-

-...Sabría que lo entenderías.-Besando a la morena en la frente.-Si me disculpas voy a usar tu ducha.-

El castaño salió de la habitación de la morena caminando sin prisa por el departamento hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

Abriendo la llave del agua caliente, dejándola correr, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la habitación se viera cubierta por una espesa capa de vapor, cortesía del agua caliente.

Tomando algo del shampoo que había en un pequeño estante, comenzando a lavarse el cabello.

CACHA

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dando paso a la morena Sitri, la cual vestía solo una toalla.

-...Con tu permiso.-Cerrando la puerta detrás suya.-

-...Con tu permiso nada preciosa, es tu casa después de todo.-Dijo el castaño mientras se enjuagaba el pelo.-

La morena se acerco a la bañera, abriendo el grifo, deja que estuviera moderadamente llena.

Dejando caer su toalla, disponiéndose a entrar.

Siendo detenida por el castaño, quien juguetonamente tomo a la morena por la cintura.

-...No importa cuando veces eh visto tu cuerpo desnudo, me sigue sorprendiendo como si fuera la primera vez.-Pegando su cuerpo al de la chica.-

-...Acaso debo de recordarte lo que paso la primera vez que me viste desnuda?.-

-...Como podría olvidarlo, prácticamente me dejaste noqueado.-

-...Eso fue por tus comentarios estúpidos.-

-...Oh vamos, no empecemos de nuevo con eso.-

-...Fue culpa tuya por haber comparado mis pechos con los de Rias!.-

-...Sabes perfectamente que no lo hice a propósito, además, que no sean igual de grandes no significa que no sean igual o mas buenos que los de buchou.-Tomando uno de sus senos con delicadeza, sacando un leve suspiro de la morena.-Me encanta lo sensibles que son.-llevando su otra mano hasta su seno libre, comenzando a masajearlos con delicadeza.-

-...No...h-ha...eras tu...haa...quien decía que no...haaa...debías demorarte...gha...demasiado?...hya.-Pregunto la morena entrecortadamente, liberando pequeños gemidos cada vez que intentaba hablar.-

-...Si lo deseas puedo detenerme.-

-...-

-...Como pensé.-Mordiendo juguetonamente el cuello y hombros de la morena.-

-...El cuello no!.-Exclamo la morena alterada.-

-...Cierto, seria un problema si dejara marca.-Comenzando a descender por su espalda lentamente dando pequeños mordisco por todo el trayecto, dejando leves marcas rojizas hasta llegar a sus glúteos.-

La morena solo se dejo hacer, liberando pequeños gemidos gradualmente.

-...Por lo que veo estas disfrutando esto.-Observando la entrepierna de la chica, la cual dejaba ver un liquido cristalino que escurría desde el interior de esta.-Desde cuando te volviste tan pervertida?.-

-...E-es tu culpa, d-después...ha...de todo, hemos estado haciendo esto...haa...desde hace varios meses.-

-...Oh eso me interesa, haciendo que?.-Pregunto el castaño divertido.-

-...No me hagas decirlo, idiota.-

-...No me dejes con la duda, haciendo que?.-Dando un mordisco mas fuerte en su trasero.-

-...HYAAAAA! Sexo! Esta bien!? Hemos tenido sexo tantas veces que eh perdido la cuenta! Pero a pesar de eso me sigue fascinando, bien!?.-Exclamo con un sonrojo tremendo.-

-...Jajajaja.-Separándose de la morena.-

-...De que te ríes?.-Pregunto la morena obviamente enojada.-

-...Nada nada, solo pensaba en que dirían los demás alumnos del instituto si se enteraran de que la indomable, inalcanzable y siempre seria Kaichou esta siendo mancillada por la bestia de Kuoh.-Entrando en la bañera recostándose plácidamente dentro de ella.-

-...Idiota.-Desviando la mirada.-

-...Vamos entra el agua esta excelente.-

-…...-

-...Vaaaaamoooooos.-Jalándola del brazo, haciendo que la morena callera dentro de la bañera, sobre el regazo del castaño.-No esta mejor así?.-

-…Mucho mejor de hecho.-Recostándose sobre el castaño, cerrando los ojos, relajándose.-Aunque...-

-...Aunque?.-Pregunto el castaño curioso.-

-...Si hubieras terminado el trabajo de hace unos instantes estaría mejor.-

-...Sabes mejor que nadie que si hubiera empezado a darte caña nos quedaríamos aquí toda la tarde, además, no tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?.-

-…...-

-...Mejor disfrutemos del momento, faltan un poco mas de una hora para volver al instituto.-

-...Cierto, tendremos que volver a nuestra vida, tu como el Peón y novio de Rias, y yo, como la estricta presidenta del consejo estudiantil y heredera de la casa Sitri.-Con desgana.-

-...Si quieres puedo llamar a Rias y decirle que el contrato se alargara hasta mañana.-

-...Y saltarnos las clases? Ni loca.-

-...No seas estrecha, que tiene de malo saltarse clases de vez en cuando?.-

-...No dejare que mi futuro esposo y líder de la casa Sitri sea un idiota.-

-...Pues al idiota le duele que lo llamen así sabes.-

-...Pero.-Volteando a ver al castaño, acomodándose sobre el como pudo.-Eres mi idiota.-Besándolo dulcemente.-

Beso que correspondió el castaño.

Separándose después de unos segundos.

-...Salimos ya?.-Pregunto el castaño sonriente.-

-...Si.-Asintió la morena.-

Ambos salieron de la tina sin prisa.

La morena tomo un par de toallas, ofreciéndole una al castaño.

Revolviendo su pelo con la tela para después colocársela sobre su cintura.

Observando a la morena, quien delicadamente secaba su cuerpo, pasando la toalla por su cuello, siguiendo por sus brazos, rosando sus pechos. Bajando por su vientre, tomando sus piernas secándolas con delicadeza.

-...Me estoy poniendo palote.-Dijo el castaño sin dejar de mirar a la morena.-

-!¡-La morena solo atino a sonrojarse y cubrirse rápidamente con la toalla.-

-...Jajajaja que es esa reacción?.-Rio el castaño.-

-...Es vergonzoso que me mires así.-Terriblemente sonrojada, dándole la espalda al castaño.-

-...Pero si hemos hecho cosas peores sabes? Como por ejemplo anoche que estabas gritando que te...-

-...No lo digas!.-Dándose la vuelta, corriendo hacia el castaño tapándole la boca con ambas manos evitando que este hablase.-

Forcejeando con Sona para liberarse, resbalando con un bote de shampoo que se encontraba en el suelo, cayendo la morena sobre el castaño.

-...Dolió.-Exclamo el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza.-

-...Es tu culpa.-Mascullo la morena.-

Ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro fijamente.

-...Jajajajaja.-Ambos empezaron a reír al unísono, como si de un juego infantil se tratase.-

El castaño se levanto del suelo, ofreciendo su mano a la morena, ayudándola también a levantarse.

-...Estas bien?.-Pregunto el castaño.-

-...Si, gracias a ti.-

*Beep Beep*

El celular del castaño el cual estaba sobre su ropa en un cesto comenzó a sonar, avisando al castaño que había recibido un mensaje.

-...Debe de ser Rias.-Tomando el aparato, dibujando el patrón de desbloqueo comenzando a leer el texto.-

 _Issei donde estas? Terminaste tu jornada? Estas bien? Mando a alguien a buscarte?_

Y mas frases de la misma índole se encontraban escritas en el mismo texto que según el contador, rebasaba las 1000 palabras.

-...Parece que esta preocupada.-Dijo la morena quien se encontraba con el mentón recostado en el hombro del castaño, observando también el mensaje.-

-...Siempre se pone así cuando despierta y no me ve a su lado.-Comento el castaño con un deje de molestia mientras bloqueaba su teléfono.-

-...Sera mejor que te marches, seria malo si mandara a su familiar o alguien de su sequito a buscarte.-

-...Ciertamente.-Comenzando a vestirse.-

-...Rias debe de estar histérica.-Dijo la morena terminando de ajustar su falda.-

-...Y que lo digas, deberías haber visto como fue la primera ves que llegue tarde a casa.-Terminando de abrochar los botones de su camisa.-

-...Como fue?.-Pregunto la morena curiosa.-

-...Estaba en la sala caminado en círculos, con unas ojeras de muerte varias tazas de café regadas por todos lados, cuando entre se lanzo a mi y estuvo abrazada a mi durante todo el día.-

-...hooooo.-Desviando la mirada.-

-...Que sucede?.-Pregunto el castaño mientras salía del cuarto de baño.-

-...Nada.-Dijo la morena mientras seguía al castaño.-

-...Si tu lo dices...-Colocándose los zapatos, tomando su maletín.-Bueno me voy primero.-

-...Hai, nos vemos en el instituto.-

El castaño sorpresivamente planto un apasionado beso en los labios de la morena.

Dejándose hacer la morena respondió al beso mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del castaño.

Este comenzó a deslizar sus manos por sus bien torneadas caderas pegándola mas a el.

Separándose después de unos segundos la morena con la respiración ligeramente agitada y el castaño con una sonrisa de clara satisfacción.

-...Nos vemos en el instituto, kaichou.-Saliendo del departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.-

La morena un tanto sonrojada pasaba lentamente sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando el rose de los labios del castaño sobre los suyos.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y a unas cuantas calles de distancia se encontraba el castaño caminando sin prisa hasta la residencia Hyoudou.

Observando su celular con desdén, tecleando rápidamente algo para después bloquearlo y guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillo traseros.

*Beep Beep*

Su celular volvió a sonar.

 _-...Otro mensaje de Rias.-_ Pensó el castaño.-

Suspirando pesadamente, sacando de nuevo el celular, dibujando el patrón de desbloqueo.

Sorprendiéndose que esta vez no era un mensaje de Rias, sino de Sona.

 _-Te espero en la sala del consejo a la hora del siempre *foto adjunta*.-_

- _Ahí estaré.-_ Respondió el castaño _.-_

El castaño se quedo embobado observando la foto de la morena, la cual estaba posando de manera provocativa mientras giñaba un ojo mientras mandaba un beso a la cámara.

-...je...jejeje..jeje.-Riendo estúpidamente el castaño dejo de percibir lo que pasaba a su alrededor.-

TOMP

Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, termino con la fantasía del castaño, había chocado con lo que al parecer era una persona.

-...Lo siento.-Atino a decir el que, al parecer por su voz, era un chico.-

-...No, fue culpa mía.-Dijo el castaño.-Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos y me distraje lo siento.-Haciendo una ligera reverencia, levantando un poco la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al ver que había chocado con nada mas ni menos que Saji Genshiro el peón, y "novio" de Sona.

Issei rápidamente guardo su celular en sus bolsillos.

-...Saji, que haces aquí?.-

-...Bueno, recuerdas que ayer te dije que empecé a salir con So- digo, Kaichou? Pues se me ocurrió que seria buena idea en ir al instituto juntos así que vine por ella.-

-...Jooooo, y viniste sin avisar?.-

-...Eh, bueno, si.-

-...Sabes que Sona no lo tomara bien verdad?.-

-...Puede que si puede que no, además, quien eres tu para asesorarme sobre como tratar mi relación cuando no haz pasado de un beso con Rias.-

-...E-eso no tiene nada que ver!.-

-...Jajajaja, bueno como sea, y que haces tu por aquí?.-Pregunto el Sitri Curioso.-

-...Eh, bueno, tengo un contrato con una persona que vive por aquí cerca y recién me dirijo a casa.-Mintió a medias.-

-...Oh y como te fue? Pregunto curioso.-

-...No me quejo, aunque aun tengo que venir varias noches mas si quiero recibir el contrato firmado y mi paga.-

-...Lo siento por ti compañero.-Dando leves palmadas en el hombro del castaño Gremory.-

-...Y que lo digas.-Con un leve tono de cansancio.-

-...Bueno será mejor que te vayas conociendo a Rias-san debe de estar histérica.-

-...Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya.-

-...Bueno nos vemos luego.-

-...Claro.-Dijo mientras atinaba a despedirse.-

-...Una ultima cosa.-Dijo el castaño Sitri cambiando a un semblante completamente serio, poniendo nervioso al Gremory.-

-...S-si?.-

-...Eso que huelo es shampoo de fresas?.- Pregunto burlescamente el Sitri.-

-...Eh?.-

-...Vamos hombre que no engañas a nadie, reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte, quien iba a decir que la bola de libido, la bestia pervertida de Kuoh usara Shampoo de mujer jojojojojo!.-Riendo mientras se cubría la boca al mas puro estilo aristócrata.-

-...H-ha eso, bueno eso es porque mi contratista aun no entiende bien el japonés, además, como reconoces tu el olor!?.-

-...N-no me cambies el tema!.-

-...Saji no me digas que tu lo usas? No sabia que tu eras de esos!.- Alejándose un poco.-

-...C-cállate!.-Grito el castaño/rubio con un claro rubor en su rostro.-C-como sea, será mejor que te vayas o Rias se pondrá (mas) histérica.-

-...Bueno nos vemos en el colegio.-Con una sonrisa y una gesticulación con sus manos el castaño Gremory se retiro hacia la mansión Hyoudou.-

Por su parte, el castaño Sitri camino dando pequeños saltitos mientras esbozaba una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Después de unos cuantos minutos "Caminando" (y de que mucha gente lo mirara raro) Saji llego hasta el edificio donde vivía su dueña y novia.

Observándose en el reflejo que la puerta de entrada al edificio, checando cada detalle dentro de su vestir.

Con una sonrisa que señalaba su aprobación el castaño Sitri se dispuso a entrar al edificio, subiendo con calma las escaleras, llegando hasta la planta donde se supone vive Sona.

El castaño estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dando vista a la presidenta del consejo, la cual vestía el uniforme reglamentario del instituto y cargando un modesto maletín.

-...Buenos días Kaichou!.-Poniéndose firme al mas puro estilo militar.-

-...Ho, Buenos días Saji.-Dijo la morena saliendo de su departamento.- Que te trae por aquí?.-

-...Eh, esto, bueno, pensé que como estábamos saliendo seria buena idea que fuésemos juntos a el instituto, ya sabe como una p-pa-pareja.-

-...Ya veo, bueno entonces sirve de algo y ayúdame con esto.-Dándole su maletín.-

-...Hai!.-Tomando el maletín.-

-...Bueno vámonos, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Cerrando la puerta de su apartamento, pasando al lado del Sitri, caminando pasándolo de largo.-

-...Entendido!.- Con eso el Sitri prosiguió a Seguirla.-

Pero...

Snif Snif*

Casi como si de una coincidencia se tratara el castaño gracias a sus sentidos, los cuales fueron potenciados después de haberse convertido en demonio, captaron algo, un olor que ya había percibido antes.

 _Shampoo de con olor a fresas._

El mismo aroma que había percibido del cabello del castaño estaba impregnado también en Sona.

-... _Debe de ser una coincidencia ,cierto?.-_


End file.
